


lemongrass and sleep

by brainrvtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, implied marriage, they would get ring finger tats and u can quote me on that, use of first names cause it’s cute and intimate and sounds pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrvtz/pseuds/brainrvtz
Summary: “always the sap, huh?”even with his eyes closed, he could tell shoyo was smiling.“you love it, though.”“you’re right.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	lemongrass and sleep

the sun shines through the apartment, tooru rustles around in the sheets. he feels for a warm body next to him, smiling when his hand came in contact with another smiling mouth.

he turned over in the bed, opening an eye to see shoyo smiling at him, the sun reflecting on his skin, laughing when the younger winks at him lazily.

his face heats up when shoyo reaches out from under the covers to intertwine their hands, slowly leaning in to press his lips to tooru’s.

he feels his heart swell up, a constricting feeling blooming in his chest.

he’s never been a religious man, but he’d to thank every god in existence for bringing shoyo into his life.

when they pull away, both of their faces are bright red, and shoyo rolls his eyes when tooru brings his hand up to his lips, pressing them to the inked  _ T.O  _ on his ring finger.

“always the sap, huh?”

even with his eyes closed, he could tell shoyo was smiling.

“you love it, though.”

“you’re right.”

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 11:36pm and i have an exam tomorrow but i’ve been having oihina brainrot lately so i kinda just... did this lmao


End file.
